


The Fun of the Chase

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Josie's guarded, Lizzie is done with these idiots, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Penelope's a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Penelope Park is a simple girl. All she wants to do is woo Josie Saltzman and finally ask her crush on a date. However, this turns out to be a little harder than she first thought.
Relationships: Hizzie, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Posie - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	The Fun of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayjp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjp/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I'm back with another fic request! I've never written Posie before but I actually really enjoyed writing it. Also, sorry this took so long, I've been so busy lately. But I hope you enjoy it and think it was worth the wait!

Penelope Park was what you would call a persistent person. She figured the word was perfect to describe her because of the alliteration, and who didn’t love a little alliteration? Perfectly persistent Penelope Park. 

However, she wasn’t persistent in the usual ways. She didn’t strive to get the best grades in the class or be a perfectionist in sports. Instead, she focused her efforts on something that actually mattered.

Josette Saltzman.

The brunette girl was the bright sun of Penelope’s solar system, the yin to her yang, the apple of her eye. And as much as Penelope hated the idea of disgusting romance and sappy dates, the minute she saw Josie on the first day of school all of her preconceived notions on romance were thrown out the door. 

Josie was the ultimate perfection. Penelope couldn’t help staring at her from across the high school hallways, taking in her silky brown hair and the way her eyes lit up each time she smiled. How each smile she gave was so genuine and full of so much love that Penelope almost believed it was fake. But it wasn’t fake. Josie was the nicest, most loving, and empathetic individual Penelope had ever seen.

Penelope had a mantra she lived by: In this world, there are the selfless and the selfish.

She wasn’t ashamed to admit she was the latter but she knew that for Josie she’d be willing to give up everything. This may sound dramatic but Josie had wormed her way into Penelope’s stone heart. 

That first “hello” to the “can I sit next to you?” in biology and then to the eventual conversations in the hallways and occasional lunch hang outs led her deeper into this mess. Usually Josie came to sit with her when her twin sister, Lizzie, and Hope were being too lovey dovey with each other and she didn’t want to be a third wheel.

Penelope was more than happy to be Josie’s go-to lunch date.

But…

She wanted more. She  _ needed  _ more. 

So Penelope came up with a plan. A plan to get the girl and live that romance that had made her gag so many times. As much as it pained her to say, she wanted to be like Hope and Lizzie who were constantly kissing in the hallways and sneaking off to bathrooms to do stuff Penelope didn’t even want to think about. Penelope wanted to hold Josie’s hand, cuddle with her, push her hair behind her ear as she watched Josie blush. What was that plan? Obviously flirting and wooing her with as many gifts and compliments as she could.

“Pen.” 

Penelope was suddenly brought out of her thoughts at an angelic voice. She looked up to find Josie already standing up in her desk, biology class over and students walking out. Shit, she’d zoned out again.

“Shit, I didn’t even know class ended.” Penelope shrugged nonchalantly as she packed her empty notebook back into her backpack. 

Josie just rolled her eyes in that endearing way. “Where has your head been lately? You keep dazing out. Don’t worry, though, I’ll lend you my notes.” 

Of course, Josie’s words only made Penelope’s heart swoon more. God, she really needed to get her feelings under control. “Thanks, Jo. I don’t know what I’d do without my guardian angel here to save me.” Penelope gave a signature wink and enjoyed the fiery blush that quickly spread on her cheeks.

“You, Penelope Park, are a flirt.” Josie said as they walked out of the classroom. Penelope couldn’t help but notice how close they were walking and smirk.

However, Penelope quickly changed the smirk into an overly sweet smile. “Only for you, Jo.”

As Josie shook her head and laughed, Penelope knew she definitely needed to woo this girl. Most people turned into putty in her hands once she started flirting, but Josie was different. Josie was more of a challenge and Penelope loved challenges.

  
  


That was how Penelope found herself a week later with a dozen roses in her hand waiting by Josie’s locker. The flirting hadn’t worked so far, with the brunette’s responses just being “you’re such a flirt” or “that doesn’t work on me.” Oh, if only flirting worked on the Saltzman twin. If it did then she wouldn’t be here, with a dozen roses, looking like something straight out of a heterosexual rom com movie that all the straight girls would be giggling over. 

Penelope rocked awkwardly on her heels and tried to look cool in the hallway. People passed by with questioning glances but she just shot them withering glares and they were instantly looking away in fear. 

Suddenly, there was Josie. The girl was walking toward Penelope but was looking at her phone, unaware of the red roses or what was coming.

“Hey, Jojo.” 

Josie suddenly looked up, a smile instantly growing on her face at Penelope’s voice. However, as soon as she saw the flowers her face dropped into a questioning look. 

“Pen, what’s up with the flowers?” As if suddenly catching on, Josie’s smile grew. “Who’s the unwitting victim of your wooing?” 

Penelope thrust the flowers forward without any of her usual gracefulness (she blamed this nervousness on her crush) and smiled a toothy grin. “They’re for you. If my flirting can’t gain your attention, I figured flowers could.” 

Josie looked genuinely shocked as she grabbed the flowers gently. Their fingers brushed with an electric shock that Penelope only heard about in the movies and songs. 

“For me? Pen…” Josie looked like she was stuck between narrowing her eyebrows and smiling, giving her a strange expression. “Thank you but you and I would never work in that way.”

At the girl’s words, Penelope’s brain suddenly stopped working. What did she mean they’d never work that way? As in romantically? Coupley? Penelope expressed her confusion clearly. “Why not?”

Josie looked slightly nervous. “I mean...I just have a lot of school work and Lizzie still needs me. I need to be there for her and my dad, too…”

The girl seemed like she was running out of reasons to say no and Penelope leveled her with an unimpressed stare. 

“Plus, we both know you’re a huge flirt and I want a serious relationship.  _ If  _ I decide to date.”

And there it was, the true insecurity. Penelope could work with that.

“Jo, I don’t get flowers for just anyone,” she started, “only for people as beautiful as you. Plus, I can do a serious relationship. I may be flirty but I’ve only got eyes for you. So, will you go on a date with me?” Penelope added a wink to truly work her charm.

However, Josie only narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Thank you for the flowers, Pen, but I can’t.” With that, Josie turned to her locker and opened it, taking out books and placing the flowers into the metal containment. It was an obvious end to the conversation and Penelope didn’t want to face another no in the span of one minute. She took the hint and slowly walked away, her mind already brewing with another plan.

So that’s how Josie was going to play it. Penelope needed to step up her game.

  
  
  


Her next move happened two days later. They’d been amicable and friendly after the roses rejection but Penelope couldn’t help the yearning inside of her. It was rare she ever got feelings this intense for someone, but Josie’s space buns and collared shirts were too cute for Penelope not to fall head over heels.

This time, Penelope knew better. She waited across the hallway behind a doorway as Josie approached her locker. Josie was wearing that cute yellow shirt and plaid skirt that only she could pull off and Penelope had to slow her heart beat at just the sight of her crush.

She held her breath as she watched Josie open her locker and almost yelp as a mountain of chocolates fell out. These were not just cheap chocolates either; Penelope had spent a small fortune buying the richest chocolates from the store to put in Josie’s locker. Only the best for her girl.

Josie quickly got over her shock and spotted a small note that had fallen out with the chocolates.

_ These chocolates are sweet but they’re nothing compared to you. _

_ -Pen XOXO _

Penelope watched from her hidden spot as Josie laughed and read the note. A grin spread on her face at the sound of that adorable giggle, one of the things Penelope was not ashamed to find very attractive. 

With hopeful eyes, she saw Josie look up and check the semi-crowded hallway. She looked and looked and looked-

Finally, Josie and Penelope made eye contact and Josie’s face turned into a scowl. However, Penelope could’ve sworn she saw a hint of a smile at the corner of the girl’s lips. With a final look, Josie shook her head, as if saying no, and turned away.

“Shit.” Penelope groaned. What did a girl have to do to get a date? 

  
  
  


Penelope’s last attempt was the next day. Some might consider all of these efforts as too much or too persistent, but Penelope was nothing but determined. She wanted to woo Josie more than anything and she knew she could. If only Josie would stop denying her feelings and put her happiness first. 

Penelope sat in their biology class five minutes early, strange for her since she was usually the last one in with Josie dragging her in tow. She stared at the door in wait, eyeing the large teddy bear currently sitting in her crush’s seat. Yes, that teddy bear was from her. Yes, Penelope was resorting to another stupid cliche, but what else was she supposed to do?

Slowly students started coming into the classroom and rolling their eyes at the teddy bear, by now unsurprised by Penelope’s actions. 

Suddenly, Josie walked into the classroom and her eyes immediately landed on the teddy bear. She sighed audibly but her eyes were bright with a hidden laugh. That was all Penelope needed to smirk at the girl.

“Good morning, Pen.” Josie said, sounding resigned but offering a small smile.

Penelope just winked. “Morning, Jojo. The strangest thing just happened. I was waiting here for you and this bear just randomly walked in and sat in your seat.” 

Josie couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat, the situation too funny to be taken seriously.

“Wow, what a talented bear. Well, for whoever brought it in, the answer is still no.”

Penelope deflated in her seat, narrowing her eyes Josie’s way. Josie put the bear on the floor next to her backpack and sat in her seat, completely content to ignore Penelope’s scowl and loud thoughts.

“I will keep the bear though. It’ll look cute on my bed.”

Great. Penelope wasn’t getting anywhere with Josie but at least the bear was.

  
  
  


That evening, Josie sat in her living room next to Lizzie and Hope, who were being obnoxiously cute as they cuddled. Lizzie, of course, was practically spooning Hope but Josie was under strict orders never to tell anyone Hope was a little spoon. 

They were both adorable as they watched the Christmas movie on TV but Josie couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel again. That could be her with someone, cuddling in christmas pjs and telling them funny comments to just hear their laugh. 

Josie should’ve said yes to Penelope. She’d had a crush on the brunette since the minute she introduced herself but Josie was too guarded to say yes to the girl’s advancements. Ugh, she wanted more than anything to just see Pen tonight, to tell her how much she actually meant to her. Her thoughts drifted to the big teddy bear on her bed that smelled just like Penelope, cinnamon with just a hint of nutmeg.

Josie must’ve sighed out loud because a minute later the movie was being paused and she was turning to find both Lizzie and Hope staring at her. 

“What?” Josie asked, blushing under their intense stares.

Lizzie scoffed. “Can you please stop wallowing in your own self-pity so Hope and I can enjoy the movie without hearing you sigh every five minutes?” 

Hope quickly hit Lizzie in the shoulder, sending her a glare. “What Lizzie meant to say was what’s wrong? You’ve been off all week.” 

Josie looked between her twin and friend. Lizzie, although sarcastic and sometimes rude, had genuine concern in her eyes and always knew when Josie needed someone to talk to and be there for her. Josie had also grown close Hope after a while, knowing the girl could be trusted and confided in.

“I just…” Josie started, unsure of her words. “I was thinking about Penelope.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes but offered her twin a smile. “Of course you were. You’re being an idiot.”

“What?” Josie narrowed her eyes, confused by her sister’s words. She looked to Hope for backup. “Hope?”

Hope shrugged and nodded. “She’s right.”

“Obviously,” Lizzie replied, in perfect Lizzie Saltzman fashion. “Why did you keep saying no to her if you like her?”

Josie sighed again and sat back in her seat. “I never planned to like her. But she just keeps trying so hard and she’s so beautiful and sweet, and I can’t help it.” By the end of her sentence she had grown frustrated with herself. She had fallen head over heels for Penelope Park and there was no stopping it. 

Hope and Lizzie gave her knowing looks.

“Ughhh,” Josie groaned, “I just don’t have time for a relationship! I need to take care of school and dad and Lizzie, you need me-”

“Uh no.” Lizzie quickly said, her eyebrows furrowed. “We are way over that co-dependent phase. Josie, you are not going to use me as an excuse to not go for the girl you like because you’re scared.”

Josie stared wide eyed at Lizzie as she continued on her rant.

“You need to woman up, Jo, and just tell Penelope yes. Stop worrying about everyone else and focus on yourself! Despite what you think, I am independent and badass and don’t need you to take care of me 24/7.”

The brunette was speechless at her twin’s words. Hope herself looked slightly stunned but was nodding along the whole time to her girlfriend’s words. 

Josie thought about what exactly she’d been feeling towards the other brunette lately, how her heart sped up everytime she saw her, how she’d had to fight her smile with each gift Penelope had given her, even how Josie had seemed to catalogue every facial expression Penelope ever showed. 

“I should’ve said yes.” Josie dropped her head in her hands. “How could I be so stupid?”

“That’s what I was wondering,” Hope muttered, loud enough for Josie to hear and glare at her. She picked up her hands in defense. “What? We were all thinking it!”

Josie knew Hope was right and didn’t fight her on it. She had been so, so stupid. Why did she say no to Penelope all those times? 

In a split second decision, Josie quickly shot up. 

“I need to go tell her. Enjoy your movie.”

Hope and Lizzie watched with amusement as Josie practically ran out of the room, her body bubbling with nervous and excited energy. 

“Fucking finally.” Lizzie said as her and Hope settled once again into cuddling and pressed play on the movie.

  
  
  


Josie stood on Penelope’s doorstep in her t-shirt and sweats, looking disheveled and nervous as she rocked on her heels. This was it. She was here, in front of the red door, about to make the biggest decision of her life.

Well, that might be an exaggeration but it was still big.

Before she could change her mind, Josie quickly knocked on the door three times and held her breath. Every sound seemed to echo in her ears as she waited for the door to open.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, the door finally swung open and there stood Penelope. She was wearing christmas pjs she’d never be caught dead in out of the house and her face was full of confusion at seeing Josie on her doorstep.

“Jojo? What are you-”

“Shut up.” At Penelope’s wide eyes, Josie quickly amended her sentence. “Sorry, I just need to tell you something before you say anything.”

When Penelope closed her mouth and signalled for her to go on, Josie quickly took the opportunity. She needed to say this before her nerves got the better of her and she ran ungracefully back to her car.

“I really really like you, Pen. I didn’t want to fall for you, I was scared to put my heart out there. It's so easy to just fade into the background, stand behind Lizzie. We’ve always been like that, and not because of her but because I was too scared to say what I wanted and who I wanted and go after them. But I want you and your stupidly tacky gifts and flirting. You are worth stepping out of the shadows for. You are worth whatever fear and heartbreak I may have.”

Josie could go on for ages about her feelings for Penelope but it was starting to get cold and her toes were freezing in their converse. She really should’ve predicted the chilly Mystic Falls night but she’d been so wrapped up in emotions that she hadn’t even grabbed a coat.

“I pretended like other people’s happiness and needs were more important than my own, that my happiness didn’t matter. But my happiness is with you. So, yes, Pen. My answer is yes.” 

By the end of her speech, Penelope’s eyes were almost watery and she had a bright grin on her face.

Josie opened her mouth once again. “And I-”

Josie’s words were cut off as Penelope surged forward and kissed her. It was a searing kiss, messy with a clash of teeth and chapped lips from the cold. 

But it was perfect. 

Penelope’s skin was warm and Josie’s hand cupped her cheeks, Penelope’s own coming around her waist. Their bodies fit perfectly together, in a perfect mold. As if they had been made for each other.

And despite the cold, Josie didn’t want to move from this spot. This kiss was everything and its passion warmed her whole body. She felt Penelope smile against her mouth and thought that made it just that much better.

Penelope finally pulled away after a minute of no oxygen, both of them out of breath.

“So I finally wooed you?” Penelope asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

Josie rolled her eyes but couldn’t help her own grin. “Shut up.”

And with that, she kissed Penelope again, content in their little bubble of the world where she finally chose to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a comment or kudos, I always love hearing feedback from all of you:) Anyways, I'll be back soon with some more hizzie fics so see you then!


End file.
